


witchy chicken soup for the soul

by Nervouslaughter508



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Pining, every mean lesbian needs a 2 himbo best friends, its a goth x jock fic but with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervouslaughter508/pseuds/Nervouslaughter508
Summary: The thing is, Beatrix is sure Anadil means well. She’s almost positive of it, because despite Anadils usual aloofness and rather detached-ness, they’ve become rather good friends. Well, roommates. Anadil doesn’t do ‘friends’, despite the pack of ragtags she brings in every Saturday night. Beatrix doesn't mind. She enjoys the domesticity they have in their dorm. Anadil goes to all of Beatrix’s basketball games and she goes to Anadils gigs and rehearsals, and both of them are really, really good about paying each other back after eating out.But Beatrix just can’t eat the soup.or: beatrix is eighty percent sure that her roommate is a witch, and with no help from her friends, reaches a conclusion.
Relationships: Anadil/Beatrix (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	witchy chicken soup for the soul

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “I’m sick so you make me chicken soup and I’m really grateful but I’ve also seen you read books on magical spells and potion-making so I’m not sure if I should drink your soup in case it turns me into a toad” AU.
> 
> a special thank you to @cosmoshunger (go follow ross on tumblr they are a godsend!) for sending this this prompt list like a year ago- i told you i'd write something fluffy and i did!  
> also you to divy (@thebluxforxst on tumblr and insta) for reading the early drafts- i appreciate it very much!

The thing is, Beatrix is sure Anadil means well. She’s almost positive of it, because despite Anadils usual aloofness and rather detached-ness, they’ve become rather good friends. Well, roommates. Anadil doesn’t do ‘friends’, despite the pack of ragtags she brings in every Saturday night. Beatrix doesn't mind. She enjoys the domesticity they have in their shared dorm. Anadil goes to all of Beatrix’s basketball games and she goes to Anadils gigs and rehearsals, and both of them are really, really good about paying each other back after eating out. 

But Beatrix just can’t eat the soup. 

“I didn’t poison it or anything.” Anadil says in the doorway, making Beatrix jump, then wince. She’s been pressing herself too hard lately, after late basketball practices in the rain, leg aches, and paired with plain ol’ allergies, she woke up and felt like a train had ran over her legs, several times, and left her out in the snow. 

“I know,” Beatrix says, not actually knowing. “I’m just not hungry.” 

Anadil crosses her arms. “You haven’t eaten since last night.” 

“Oh, so now you’re keeping track of my meal times?” Beatrix asks, watching her roommate closely, trying to be casual.

Anadil rolls her eyes and half grins. “Just wanted you to know.” She slinks down the hallways, towards the blue light of the TV in the kitchen. Her loud ass computer typing takes up again. 

Beatrix exhales, and stares down the bowl of soup next to her. It looks normal, by soup standards. Steam is still rolling off the surface, potatoes, beef, basil, and carrots pop out enticingly on the surface. Her stomach growls. Anadil’s a great cook- when she wants to be. 

Anadil’s great at a lot of things, to be fair. She’s a better driver then Beatrix, fantastic at the piano, and she has the same shoe size as Beatrix. She tends to be a little quiet, but Beatrix doesn’t mind. It’s the kind of quiet that makes a person scared or comfortable. Beatrix is lucky enough to be comfortable in it. 

She is a better student too, and spends half her time reading textbooks and typing on her tiny (loud ass) laptop. She’s fun to people-watch with, and very smart and witty under that stoic persona, which goes great with Beatrix’s sarcastic and blunt tendencies. 

But she’s also a witch, and Beatrix laying on her ass and watching Sailor Moon on her laptop all day is something that can be considered a weak spot. 

Ok, fine, let her explain. It’s not scientifically proved by “actual evidence” that Anadil’s a witch- but Beatrix has seen enough TV shows and movies and is well equipped with the knowledge to identify witches. Anadil is always reading ancient books with some dead language scrawled in the margins (one time she yelled at Beatrix for propping hers elbow up on one). Her eyes glow when she’s fed up (Beatrix has stopped leaving her shoes at the doorway). 

She’s always covered in some sort of gothic-victorian street-esque smoke when they go out at night (yes it’s normal for Beatrix to notice these types of things). She dresses like a witch too, old fashioned black dresses and embedded lace, old fashioned chokers with pendants, large brimmed hats, that Beatrix will admit, she pulls off easily. 

**chad(dick) [4:58]**

**she could just be goth tho**

**Beatrix [4:58]**

**she has a COVEN. A CAULDRON**

**chad(dick) [5:00]**

**i mean me you and tedros could be a coven if we wanted**

**i just think ur having a gay pnaik**

**teddy [5:01]**

**Hi water can i have one gay pnaik thank u**

**waiter***

**Beatrix [5:03]**

**we could not be**

**I AM NOT**

**anadil isn’t,,, even my type?? Prosperous accusation lets go to court**

**chad(dick) [5:05]**

**Ok drama queen**

**why are you still her roommate then if she's a witch**

**teddy [5:05]**

**Tea**

**chad(dick) [5:09]**

**ur silence is deafening**

**chad(dick) [5:12]**

**beatrix**

**Did she kill u**

**did u kiss**

**Are u dead**

**can i have ur vanity**

**teddy [5:13]**

**aren’t u on date bro**

**chad(dick) [5:13]**

**dabs**

**Beatrix [5:16]**

**Tedros is agatha a witch**

**i kind think she is**

**and bc it’s either her or rooming w u and ravan and im not mentally stable enough for that bs**

**AND NO WE DIDN’T KISS SHUT UP**

**if i die my vanity is going to reena**

**chad(dick) [5:16]**

**if**

**pfff just admit you like her dude**

**teddy [5:17]**

**if**

**this is getting ridiculous just drink the soup so u can play basketball you psycho**

** Beatrix [5:17] **

**dont think i haven't noticed how u avoided my question**

**chad(dick) [5:18]**

**You know what ive always wondered that myself**

**IS agatha a witch**

**teddy [5:20]**

**she’s nunya**

**Beatrix [5:21]**

**this is serious u dumb shit**

**chad(dick) [5:22]**

**ooh tedros she called u dumb**

**nunya what**

**teddy [5:22]**

**nunya business**

**chad(dick) [5:23]**

**fuk u**

**beatrix why dont u just ask her?? lmao**

**Beatrix [5:25]**

**Good idea chaddick why don't i just _ask_ my goth roommate if she's a witch** ****

**No**

**chad(dick) [5:26]**

**coward**

**Beatrix [5: 27]**

**ok how about YOU ask ravan if hes a demon and we’ll see**

**chad(dick) [5:29]**

**fine**

**he said (and i quote) ‘on all levels but physical’**

**Beatrix [5:30]**

**you see the scary thing is he could be right and no one would know and care**

**chad(dick) [5:31]**

**I mean it’s ravan**

**Beatrix [5:32]**

**… yes and**

**what are you trying to say that could go either way**

**teddy [5:33]**

**LMAO why do u guys always end up in this position**

**just room with/ date normal people**

** Beatrix [5:34] **

**big words from someone whos dating a witch**

**chad(dick) [5:36]**

**yah tedros aren’t u worried about agatha like. turning u into a cat**

**teddy [5:38]**

**nah she loves me <3 **

**but u know what im worried about? the soup its prolly cold by now**

It is not, Beatrix examines. It’s still steaming at the top. If anything, it looks more delicious now then it did earlier. She sets her phone aside, moving slightly to face the soup, wincing at the pain in her upper legs. 

She really wants to eat it. Her stomach really needs the soup. She really needs it. And Anadil put all this hard work in it- which is why Beatrix can’t eat it. Not saying she doesn’t trust her roommate, but she… doesn’t  _ fully  _ trust her roommate. There’s no way the soup could have possibly stayed hot for that long, right? And if she cooked with that big pot that  _ definitely  _ a cauldron, despite the Home Goods receipt- 

And thus, Beatrix’s conspiracy theory finally comes to a satisfying end. Anadil  _ is _ a witch. She’s a witch, thick and thin, with her crimson eyes, and long soft white hair and slender hands- thats not the point. The point is, Beatrix has been rooming with a witch for months. 

So what now? 

Beatrix shakily kicks her blankets to the side and swings her legs over the side of her bed. They protest, but she has to go. She stands with no fanfare and immediately topples over, sending her rolling chair into the hall. 

This attracts Anadils attention, who walks down the hall cautiously, and shakes her head at the sight of Beatrix groaning on the floor in her pajama pants. 

“Help.” Beatrix says, extending an arm. 

Anadil sighs, offering Beatrix a hand. “You did that to yourself.” Beatrix offers an arm limply. 

“I don’t think you’ll be able to lift me.” 

Anadil considers her. “No, not like this.” She bends down, and slides her hands under Beatrix’s knees. 

“Hey, what are you-” 

Her other hand finds the space between Beatrix’s back and neck in between her shoulders, and she hoists her up, surprisingly steady. 

“Uh. Hi.” Beatrix says awkwardly, because she’s face to face with her very attractive witch roommate, who’s looking at her in that vaguely amused way Beatrix has patented as her soft look. It only comes out around Hester and Dot, so it’s nice to see it aimed at her. “So… since when have you been ripped?” 

Anadil just shrugs, walking over to Beatrix’s bed and setting her down on it gently. “I’m not. You’re just light. You haven’t eaten.” Her crimson eyes wander to the soup. Her mouth thins. 

“My legs hurt.” Beatrix complains. 

“I keep telling you not to overdo it at practice,” Anadil says, pulling her blankets back. 

“I’m not overdoing it,” Beatrix refutes. “I just… I just have to try harder.” 

“Theres a fine line between overworking yourself and doing your best and you crossed it a long time ago.” 

Beatrix groans. “I hate it when you do that.” 

“Do what?” 

“Are right.” 

Anadil snorts. “Need me to get the medical tape?” 

“No,” Beatrx says quickly. “It’s fine.” She doesn’t think she could handle Anadil winding her upper legs in tape again, she almost ended up proposing the last time. 

Damn, now that Beatrix thinks about it, the tape was probably enchanted. It worked wonders. 

“Why haven’t you had any soup?” Anadil asks her, sitting on the edge of her bed. 

“Oh, it’s dumb.” Beatrix dismisses. 

“What is?” 

“Well, you’re a witch, aren’t you?” Beatrix says, watching her closely. 

Well. There was probably a smoother way to go about that. 

Anadil blinks. “Are you kidding me?” she asks flatly. 

Beatrix studies her expression. She looks the same as always, perfectly composed, if not a little annoyed. 

“Do people normally kid about this kind of thing?” Beatrix asks. 

Anadil just leans her head back and laughs, surprising Beatrix. 

“...What?” Beatrix asks, annoyed. She knows she’s right, and her roommate has no right to look so attractive while laughing. At her. Like she’s some sort of court jester. 

“How- you’re only seeing this now?” Anadil asks, delicately covering her mouth with her hand. 

“I’m right?!” Beatrix yelps. 

‘Yes, you’re right! I mean, we’ve been living together for months.” 

Beatrix grins. “I knew it.” 

“We weren’t playing a guessing game.” 

“Then why didn’t you tell me?” 

Anadil blinks. “I didn’t think I would have to after we started hanging out more. I mean, you’ve been to my gigs.” 

“Well, you didn’t exactly sacrifice virgins in front of me.'' Beatrix says, feeling a bit miffed. 

Anadil hums. “I don’t know about that, have you heard from Hort lately?” 

Beatrix gapes at her, and starts laughing, then winces. “Ow! What?! When did you get funny?” 

‘I’ve always been funny,” Anadil sniffs.

“Right. Like you’ve always been a witch.” 

“Yes, like that.” 

“So… then what's that?” Beatrix asks, pointing to the soup. 

“It’s just soup.” Anadil says. “Wait. Did you think I was trying to poison you?” 

“No…” Beatrix trails off guiltily. 

“Wow.” Anadil says to herself. “Is this why we always ate out?”

“Well… that, and I didn’t want to do dishes.” 

“You don’t trust me?” Anadil asks her, sounding… hurt. And quiet. 

Beatrix’s chest lurches. 

“I do!” Beatrix says too quickly. 

“I thought that you didn’t care, I didn’t think you didn’t know.” Anadil says, still and composed, avoiding eye contact. 

“Anadil-” Beatrix says, reaching out to her. Anadil moves away. 

“No,” Anadil exhales, and stands. “Have I given you any reason to mistrust me?” 

“No, you haven’t.” Beatrix says honestly. 

“So why don’t you?” 

“I think I do,” Beatrix says slowly. “But my feelings for you got muddled halfway through. And I thought the reason I kept on thinking about you was because I thought you were a witch.” 

Anadil stops. “Feelings?” 

Beatrix holds her hand out. Anadil takes it hesitantly, and Beatrix pulls her closer to her. With her other hand she balances a serving of soup on the spoon and eats it while looking Anadil right in the eyes. 

Anadil laughs despite herself. “You’re so… weird.” 

“It’s good,” Beatrix says, swallowing. She grins up at Anadil. “It’s always good. I’m sorry I was an idiot. I like you, seriously.” 

Anadil pointedly looks at their connected hands. “You know, I think I got that,” 

Beatrix raises a brow pointedly. Anadil sighs, blowing a strand of white hair back from her face. “Yes, I like you too,” she says with a suppressed smile. 

“Really?” Beatrix gasps. 

“Oh shut up, you know I did. Hester said I was totally obvious.” Anadil says, rubbing her neck. 

“I swear I didn’t.” Beatrix says with a grin. “Obvious must mean something else in witch language.” 

“I don’t cook for anyone,” Anadil says with emphasis on anyone. “I don’t pick up anyone from the ground because they pushed themselves too far. I don’t put up with  _ anyone's _ friends when I go to their basketball games, despite everything I know about the sport being learned against my will-” 

Beatrix sucks in a breath. “Ooh, you see, I don’t think that's true. I think you’re a lot softer and nicer than you like to pretend.” 

“I think,” Anadil leans in close, steadying herself with one hand on Beatrix’s headboard. Beatrix’s heart accelerates in a way that is embarrassing and exciting. Her cool fingers rest on Beatrix’s forehead. “You need to get some sleep.” She says, breaking their contact and shooting Beatrix a quiet grin that says she knows  _ exactly  _ what she did. 

Beatrix groans and flops down on her pillows. “That’s not  _ funny,  _ I’m not even that sick, you  _ tease-”  _

“That's what you get for making me wait,” Anadil returns calmly. “Maybe start taking care of yourself better, and I’ll kiss you.”

Beatrix covers her arm with her eyes. “But… that's gonna take forever!” She laments. “I’ve liked you for weeks!” 

“You could start with the soup.” Anadil suggests quietly. 

Beatrix shoots up, resting on her forearms. “Wait, really?” 

“Really.” 

Anadil laughs hoarsely at how Beatrix grabs the spoon and bowl, eating quickly. 

She ends up pecking her cheek and falling asleep on her shoulder, hair soft, watching Sailor Moon on Beatrix’s laptop. It’s somehow better, believe it or not. Beatrix looks at her roommate, her witch roommate, her possible  _ girlfriend _ , her witch roommate possible girlfriend, and her chest gets impossibly warm and soft . 

She starts to fall asleep too, the familiar warmness washing over here like waves on a shore. The thing is, she doesn’t know if it’s Anadil, or her soup, but she’s starting to mundle the two together, Anadil and her charming witchiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! i know i did, writing this. comments are writing fuel, so i'd appreciate any! thank you for reading :)


End file.
